Squeezable drink containers are frequently used by individuals participating in recreational and athletic events, who want to avoid the hassle of removing and replacing a lid or cap. To serve this purpose, various dispensing systems have been developed, including pop tops, pivotal or retractable assemblies, or twist-open tops. The container is then squeezed to dispense the contents in a stream which is aimed into the mouth of the user. These dispensing systems can dribble or leak from their respective pivoting, retracting, or attaching assemblies when overturned. These dispensing systems also have a risk of being misaimed, which can cause the drink to hit the user in the face or spill onto their clothing. Accordingly, the use of these dispensing systems has primarily been limited to those participating in sports and recreational activities. Squirt dispensing has had little appeal for adults in the home, work, school, party, and other social settings.
Drink containers with a variety of no-spill or low-spill-risk dispensing systems are available and marketed for use by infants and young children. Various approaches have been adopted to make these containers appealing for use by children. Accordingly, they have not been viewed as suitable for use by adults. Young children like to imitate adults, and thus sometimes wish to use a squirt bottle when they see their parents do so. Squirt-type dispensing is generally not suitable for young children who lack the dexterity to properly aim the squirt bottle.